Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Valentine Special
by NewComer1
Summary: (Based on my Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Series) Frosty the Snowman is summoned again by Ken to play with Aiko and her friends for the winter break. However, as time passed, Frosty starts to feel lonely. Why does he feel lonely and what is up with lone men disappearing and turning into ice! Can Ken help Frosty find his love and at the same time, save the day?


**Yo-Kai Watch**

**Frosty and the Sweet, Snowy Valentine's Day**

_The month of February was still a cold winter month at Sakura New Town. However, it was the most heartwarming month of the year. The reason? Well, why not let our storyteller for today explain?_

Just on the road, a delivery truck was cruising down the road, delivering mails. The truck was driven by none other than S.D. Junior.

"Well, hello there! It's been a long time since I saw you!" S.D. Junior exulted. "Do you remember me? I am S.D. Junior, the special delivery man and the tale-teller of Holiday tales. I sure remember that I told you those wonderful Christmas story from almost two years ago. Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday."

S.D. Junior stopped and put some letters in each mailbox on the block he was at.

"So, if you are here, then that means I have to give you all a good story to tell, am I right?" He asked before he chuckled. "Well, luckily, I have one, and good timing too because it is about the holiday for this month!"

"What's that? You do not know what's going on this month? Why, February has Valentine's Day, of course!" He chuckled. "As you may have noticed, I am delivering a lot of Valentine's cards today. Some are love letters while others are more heartwarming cards for mom, dad, and others."

After he finished one block, he got back on his truck and drove to the next street. "So, you are wondering what's the story about Valentine's Day? Well, do you remember Frosty the Snowman? You know, Frosty the Snowman, he was a jolly, happy soul. The famous snowman in the world! Well, did you know about Frosty getting a wife? Well, let me tell you from the very beginning…. It was on a cold, snowy night…"

* * *

It was a cold, snowy night. A businessman was walking alone on the quiet street. It was snowing, and he missed the last train, so he had to walk home.

"Oh boy. My wife would definitely give me an earful when I get back home…." The man moaned as he walked alone.

Suddenly, he heard a humming of a song. It was the song you usually hear at a wedding. It was coming up ahead where he was walking to.

"What's that noise? Is someone humming or singing?" The man asked as he approached closer to the humming, which is almost as if it was calling to him.

When he walked closer and closer to the source, he stopped and saw something. In front of him appeared a beautiful woman. This woman was no other kind of woman he ever saw. She was tall, slender, but not too skinny. Her skin was white as snow and her long, light blue and white hair was flowing like the leaves in the wind. Strangely, she was wearing a white wedding dress, holding white flowers, and her face was hidden with a white silk cloth.

The man was surprised to see a woman in a wedding dress outside, here in the cold, winter night.

"What are you doing here, maim? Don't you know it's cold out here if you dress like that? Do you need help?" The man asked.

The woman slowly raised her hand and turned the cloth that covered her face over her head. Her face was so beautiful that it snatched the man's attention. He had never seen such beauty. Her eye shined like a blue sapphire.

"Ooooh….!" He was flabbergasted as face turned red.

However, things changed for the worse when the woman suddenly screamed and snatched the man.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" he screamed. The only thing left was his briefcase and glasses at the scene while it kept snowing and snowing.

* * *

At Sakura New Town, it was covered with snows everywhere. The weather had snowed for some days now. All the schools, including Sakura Elementary, declared an emergency closing due to the snows. Of course, the children didn't complain about this at all.

"Woohoo!" Keita slid down the snowy hill.

"Yahoo!" Kuma slid down after Keita.

"Yeah!" Kanchi slid down right after Kuma.

Some students from Sakura Elementary were enjoying their snow days. The weather may be cold, but for them, it was a chance for them to play in the snow, like sliding on the snow, ice-skating over the frozen lake, and of course, making snowmen or snow people.

"Ah! What a wonderful winter wonderland it is!" Yuray said happily. "I really love this time of the year."

"Well, we sure had a lot of snow over the past days now," Ken stated.

"Yo, Ken!" Ken and his ghost yokai maid, Yuray looked over. It was Keita, Kuma, Kanchi, and Fumika.

"How are you, Ken?" Fumika asked.

"Do you want to join us?" Keita asked.

"Join what?" He asked in response.

"You know, man! Let's have a snow fight! I want to get back you since the last time during the Christmas break two months ago!" Kuma exclaimed.

"There are enough snows to make a new fort," Kanchi pointed out.

"I guess so. I have nothing else to do," Ken agreed.

"Can we join you guys, please?" They heard a familiar voice.

They turned to see it was Aiko along with her friends from the orphanage.

"Hello, Aiko," Fumika greeted. "Did you guys all came out to play in the snow?"

"Yup. Mistress allows us to play in the snow," Aiko said happily.

"But, what about your place? Isn't there all cover with snow?" Keita asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that! The townsfolks are helping out to clear the snows while we can play," Aiko explained.

"That's nice. OK. You guys can join us," Kuma declared.

"Yeah!" The rest of the kids cheered. The group of children decided to play a friendly snow fight. They decided which side they want to be with, and built a great fort. It was between Team West led by Kuma and Team East led by Ken.

"Kick that!" Kuma threw the first snowball.

"Here ya go!" Aiko threw her, which hit Kuma successfully. "Yeah! I got a hit!"

"Oh ho! You may have won this battle, but the war just began!" Kuma replied.

The children really enjoyed playing the snow fight and they really enjoyed playing in the snow that they played it for most of the day.

"Wooo, that was fun," Keita said as he fell over on the snow, joining with Kuma and Kanchi.

"That was a fun snowball fight," Fumika commented.

"Well, it looks like it is afternoon. We better get back home," Ken said.

"OK. Well, let's continue this game for tomorrow and Team West will avenge tomorrow!" Kuma declared.

"Hah! We'll see about that!" Keita bolstered.

All the kids went straight back home, but as Ken was about to head home, he noticed that Aiko was still standing around. He noticed that she was looking up the half-darkened sky with stars appearing.

"I wonder why Miss Aiko is still standing there," Yuray wondered aloud.

Ken decided to speak with her. "Hey Aiko, what's wrong? Are you going back to the orphanage with your friends?"

"Oh! Um, yes I will, Ken," she said, a bit surprised before she turned to look up the sky with a saddened face. "Well… It is just that I was thinking about Frosty."

"Frosty the Snowman?" Ken asked.

"Ah huh," she nodded. "I had so much fun today that I thought I wonder what's Frosty doing right now and maybe hoping that he can play with us."

"Well, he lives in the North Pole. I don't know how he would come here…." Ken said.

"Yeah. You're right. If only there was a way to invite him," Aiko said sadly. "Well, anyway. I got to get going. See you tomorrow, Ken!"

Ken watched as Aiko left. He wondered if there was something, he could do to make Aiko's wish to come true or not.

"Master Ken," Yuray spoke up. "If Miss Aiko wants to see Frosty that badly, maybe you can summon him."

"Hmmmm…. Well, I don't know. I mean, I can do that, but the only time I use the Yo-Kai Watch to summon any Yokai is to fight a Yokai or solve a problem caused by bad Yokai," Ken stated.

"I understand, but I think it would be nice of you to summon him and make Miss Aiko happy," Yuray suggested.

"Well…. That's true, but I don't know how other kids would react if Frosty is summoned or how would Frosty feel, but I guess I can try tomorrow," Ken said as he walked safely home.

The next day, Ken decided to summon Frosty in the morning before he headed out to meet his friends.

"Well, preparation is ready, Master Ken," Yuray stated.

"Well, here goes nothing," Ken said as he had the Watch and Frosty's medal. "Yo-Kai Medal, set on! I summon Frosty the Snowman!"

He inserted the medal into Frosty into his classic watch, causing the hands to move fast and the song singing with some bits of jingle tones.

_Summoning Legendary!_

_Imaginary, Incendiary_

_Flip-flop, Squiggleboom!_

_Slim-slam Legendary!_

_Frosty the Snowman!_

"Happy Birthday!" Frosty appeared, looking as jolly as ever.

Ken, Yuray, and just summoned Frosty the Snowman headed to meet everyone else at the park. When they arrived, Ken's friends were already playing in the snow.

"Hey Ken, what's up," Keita greeted as he was the first person to do so. Then, he noticed Frosty the Snowman. "Hey, is that Frosty the Snowman?"

Aiko heard what Keita said. "Frosty? Frosty!"

She ran over to Frosty and gave him a big hug.

"Hello, Aiko. How are you?" Frosty asked.

"I'm doing well, Frosty! I haven't seen you for a long time!" Aiko said happily. "Hey, everyone. Come over here! Meet my friend, Frosty the Snowman!"

"What the?! Talking snowman?!" Kuma gasped.

"That can't be right. He must be a robot, animatronic," Kanchi challenged as he checked Frosty and even touched him.

"Robot? Animatronic? Nonsense! I am real as the snow under your foot. I am alive as anyone can be. I'm Frosty the Snowman!" Frosty answered.

"I remember Frosty. We made him on Christmas Eve three years ago," Jojiro remembered. "He really did come alive!"

"Frosty! Frosty!" The twins, Mito and Ito, jumped in excitement.

"Well, I don't know what is going on, but Frosty here seems to look friendly," Fumika commented.

"Frosty, since you are here, let's have fun together," Aiko suggested.

"That's what I am here for. Let's play!" Frosty declared. The children agreed with him.

The first game they played was the snowball fight, a continuation from yesterday. Frosty joined on Ken's team and easily won thanks to him spitting out the snowballs like a machine gun. The next game they played was sledding. Aiko and Fumika rode on Frosty as they sled down the hill. They won the race by reaching to the bottom first. They played ice-skating on the frozen lake. The adults who saw him were very surprised to see a living, walking snowman skating on ice so well that they thought it was just a man in a costume of a snowman.

Nonetheless, the children, along with Ken and his friends, enjoyed playing Frosty. It was perhaps the fondest times for the children, but as days passed, something became strange with Frosty.

"Woo, man these past days are the most fun and joyful days I ever had!" Aiko exclaimed. "Thank you, Frosty and you too, Ken."

"Well, it's really nothing at all," Ken said.

Aiko noticed something with Frosty. He wasn't listening to her or anyone, except that he was more of paying attention to the people passing by.

"Hey, Frosty, what's wrong?" Aiko asked.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Aiko. Did you say something?" He asked.

"I asked if you are OK. You seem to look sad," Aiko said.

"What?! Me? Sad? That's ridiculous!" Frosty said though it was a lie.

"Oh. Well….OK. I will see you again tomorrow, OK," Aiko said as he hugged him and waved goodbye to him until she left.

Ken noticed something was odd with Frosty. "Hey Frosty, what's the matter?"

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Snowman?" Yuray asked politely.

"Oh well…. I really couldn't say this in front of Aiko and others, but I feel sort of sad," Frosty said honestly.

"Sad about what? Aren't you enjoying your times here?" Ken asked.

"Oh no! It's not about that! It's just that… Over the past days, I indeed enjoyed my time with Aiko, her friends, you, and everyone, but I keep noticing there is a lot of adult human man and woman together. Some are sitting together and other holding hand together. Just seeing that makes me sad, and what makes me sadder is that whenever Aiko and others go home, I feel alone even though I know I will see them again tomorrow or next day, or the day after that. I just don't understand why…." He explained.

Ken and Yuray looked at each other. They knew what Frosty's feeling was.

"Frosty, it sounds like to me that you are feeling sad and alone because, well, you are feeling you need a companion," Ken said.

"Companion? You mean like a friend?" He asked.

"Well, it is more than just a friend, Mr. Snowman," Yuray said. "You need a partner. Someone that you love from your heart. Someone you care so deeply for. It sounds like you need a wife."

"A wife? I don't know what a wife is. How do I get a wife?" Frosty asked.

Now, that was something Ken and Yuray couldn't really answer. As they walked back home, thinking about it, they stopped to see some crowds of people. They went to see what was going on.

"What happened here?" Frosty asked. "Is there like a parade going on?"

"I don't think so, Frosty," Ken said as he turned to one person. "Excuse me, sir, but what happened here?"

"Oh, hello. They found another victim. Another guy walking alone on the street turned frozen!" explained a man.

"Oh my! I heard about it! Something is turning somebody into a frozen body when they are alone out in the street, but I thought it only happened during midnight…" Yuray fretted.

"That sounds horrible," Ken commented.

"Yes, indeed. You better get back home safely, son. The police still haven't caught who or what did it," the old man stated.

After that little commotion, Ken, Yuray, and Frosty returned to Ken's home. Unfortunately, Frosty couldn't come inside or else he would melt. So he had to stay outside, which he didn't really mind, but he still felt sad.

He was thinking to himself about what Ken and Yuray said about companion and wife.

"Hmmm…. I feel so sad. Maybe I do need this wife person and maybe I won't be sad even if I am not with Aiko or any of my friends. Although, who would be my wife? Yuray said someone that I love from my heart, but I love everyone. Though, it would be very strange if everyone become my wife. That won't do good," Frosty wondered.

Frosty walked around the street alone, thinking about his predicament. It was a cold winter night, but that didn't bother a snowman like Frosty.

Suddenly, the wind started to feel chiller than usual. The street light flickered. Frosty felt something a bit strange.

Then, in front of him appeared the mysterious woman in the white wedding dress.

"Who are you?" Frosty asked.

The white-dressed woman looked surprised. She never saw a living, walking snowman. She thought it was some guy in a costume, so she just shrugged it off.

"I am alone…." She said eerily. "Could you help me?"

She slowly took off the white silk cloth over her face, revealing her true look. When she did, she took a closer look at Frosty and even pocked him, which made him chuckle.

"Oh, ho, ho! That tickles!" Frosty chuckled.

"You really are made of snow! Are you a Yokai?" She asked.

"A Yokai? Well, I do have my own Yo-Kai Medal, so yes, I am a Yokai. My name is Frosty the Snowman!" He introduced happily. "What is your name, Miss?"

"Oh, well…." The mysterious woman was very surprised. Frosty was the first person to never to be infatuated by her beauty. She was originally going to do…. Well, let's just say something bad, but she stayed alert in mind, so she decided to play along for now.

"My name is… Yukiko," she answered.

"Yuki? Well, nice to meet you, Yukiko. That's a pretty name," Frosty said. "Say, want to join me on a lovely stroll of the night tonight?"

"Umm, sure thing," she agreed.

Frosty and the mysterious woman, Yukiko, went on the night stroll together. It was quiet, but a lovely night for them. They walked around the park, seeing a beautiful illuminating light, the stars twinkling in the sky above them, and strangely, they really enjoyed each other company.

"Thank you, Frosty for the lovely stroll," Yuki said with a grin.

"Your welcome, Yukiko," Frosty replied with a smile.

Yukiko blushed a bit with a tint of red over the face. "Well, I better get going now."

"Oh, Ok. Will I see you again soon?" He asked.

"Um, yes. How about tomorrow again at this time?" She asked.

"Sure! I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow's night," Frosty agreed.

"Thank you. Well, goodnight then," Yukiko said but turned back to Frosty. "Oh, I almost forgot. I want you to have this."

She gave Frosty a white flower as she put it on himself.

"Why, thank you, Yukiko. This white flower is very pretty," Frosty thanked her.

"Your welcome. Well, goodnight," she said as she really left.

"Goodnight, Yukiko," Frosty said as he waved goodbye to her.

The next morning, Ken and Yuray woke up to join with Frosty and their friends.

Ken and Yuray arrived at the park, seeing Frosty was already enjoying times with Aiko and others.

"Mr. Frosty the Snowman seems to look very cheerful than yesterday," Yuray noticed.

"Yeah, I noticed," Ken nodded. "I wonder why."

"Oh, hey, Ken!" Frosty walked over to Ken and Yuray.

"Hey, Frosty. You look a lot cheerful than yesterday," Ken stated.

"Yup! I actually made a new friend last night!" Frosty said honestly.

"Who is this new friend of yours?" Aiko asked, along with her friends, Keita, Fumika, Kuma, and Kanchi.

"Well, her name is Yukiko," Frosty explained.

"Yukiko?" Ken asked.

"Yup!" He nodded. "She is the nicest person I ever met! She wears a pretty white dress and carries white flowers. She even gave me one of them as a gift. See?"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering where you got that pretty flower," Aiko said.

"I never have seen that kind of flower before," Fumika commented.

"It looks kind of rare," Kanchi said as he looked closely at it.

"I'm going to meet her again tonight, but now…. I don't know what to give her back in return for the flower she gave me," he said sadly.

"Well, we can help you think of something for a gift to her," Aiko suggested.

"Really? That sounds splendid!" Frosty said cheerfully.

"Master Ken, I would like to speak with you something," Yuray whispered.

"Actually, I want to say something as well," Ken said. "And I bet you are thinking something similar to my thought."

"Yes. It sounds like Frosty…."

Later that day and into the night, Frosty was waiting alone out in the street under the same streetlight where he met Yukiko. He was carrying some roses and even a box of chocolate. Meanwhile, Ken and Yuray were spying on him.

"I wonder if this is a good idea,' Yuray said doubtfully.

"It's the only way to find out," Ken assured.

Suddenly, a chilly wind blew over.

"Oh, hey, Yukiko!" Frosty greeted when the said person appeared again.

"Frosty…You actually came," she said.

"Of course I would. Just as I promise. Oh! I have some gifts for you. A flower in return for the flower you gave me and some chocolate for you," Frosty said as he handed him the gift.

So Frosty and Yukiko went on the night stroll again while Ken and Yuray watched them from a safe distance.

"Frosty, this is such a lovely time. I…. really enjoyed being with you," Yukiko said bashfully.

"I also enjoy being with you, too, Yukiko," Frosty said. Frosty held Yukiko's hand. Yukiko blushed in red.

Ken and Yuray watched over them, but then trouble appeared.

"Hey, you two!" Three ruffians appeared before them.

"Oh, hello. Who are you all?" Frosty greeted bluntly.

"What a lovely couple you are! Strange looking, but you both look worthwhile!" One of the ruffians snickered. "How about you gave us all your money and value!"

"Money? But I don't have money. I am a snowman and snowman don't carry money!" Frosty laughed. Yukiko stayed alerted.

"What's this dope? Let's just get them!" The third ruffian yelled.

"Frosty, watch out!" Yukiko pushed Frosty to the side and she blasted an icy wind at the ruffians, freezing them in place.

"Hey…Whhatt….goooinnng…..oonnn?!" The ruffians became frozen ice.

"Ah hah!" Ken and Yuray jumped out of the hiding.

"Ken! Yuray! What are you doing here?!" Frosty asked in a surprised tone.

"I knew my suspicion was right, but I couldn't believe it!" Yuray gasped.

"We just saw it, Yuray! This lady, Yukiko, is the one who's behind with all the freezing a lone man at night for the past week! She is the one and only, **Yuki-Onna**!" Ken exclaimed.

**Yuki-Onna-Tribe: Horror (Classic), Attribute: Ice**

"Yuki-Onna?" Frosty repeated.

"Tch! So you know who I am," Yuki-Onna smirked.

"Indeed we are. We've kept eye on you while you were dating Frosty. When we heard about you from Frosty today, his description of you matched an eyewitness' description of the freezing incident," Ken explained.

"Not only that, but we just saw you used your ice power to freeze those hooligans!" Yuray added.

"Then, you both shall share the same fate!" Yuki-Onna retorted as she used her ice power at Ken and Yuray.

They dodged out of the way as Ken took out a medal.

"I summon Blazion! Yo-Kai Medal, set on!"

The fiery lion Yokai appeared. A cold winter wind swirled around her, changing her look to a more traditional look with a snowy white kimono and flowing white hair.

"Blazion!" Blazion roared.

"Blazion, stop Yuki-Onna!" He stated.

Blazion began fighting Yuki-Onna. Frosty watched, horrified and just confused as to what was going on.

"What's happening?!" Frosty asked.

"Mr. Frosty, over here! This place is not safe!" Yuray warned.

"No! I have to stop this!" Frosty stated as he ran over to the fight.

Blazion gathered a fireball and threw it at Yuki-Onna. That was when Frosty jumped in and blocked the fireball.

"Ohhhh!" He gasped in pain.

"Frosty!" Yuki-Onna screamed. "How dare you hurt him!"

She summoned a strong wind of cold snows over Blazion, freezing him instantly.

"Oh no!" Yuray gasped.

"Now, both of you shall feel the chill!" Yuki-Onna revoked.

"Wait, Yukiko! Stop!" Frosty came in between Ken and her.

"Frosty, what are you doing? Get out of the way or else you will get hurt!" Ken warned him.

"No, please, Ken! Stop fighting!" Frosty responded before he turned to Yuki-Onna. "Yukiko, please stop this! This is not right!"

"Get out of my way! Can't you see now?! Do you even understand the situation?!" She yelled.

"I do and I know that this is not who you really are!" Frosty replied.

"What?!" She gasped. "What are you talking about?! Don't make me freeze you as well!"

"This isn't the Yukiko I know! Yukiko that I know is a sweet, kind woman! She never hurts anyone!" Frosty stated.

"Mr. Frosty, to tell you the truth, but Miss. Yukiko here is Yuki-Onna, a very evil Yokai who freezes lone person walking alone in the snow! She had terrorized many people in the past who lives in the mountain by freezing them to demise. She's really a bad person and she tricked you!" Yuray persuaded him.

"I don't care what she did or who, or what she is! Yukiko is a good person and I…I care about her! That's what I like about it! And that's the kind of person I would love to be with as long as I live!" Frosty objected.

Yuki-Onna couldn't believe it. She felt something strange inside her, a feeling that she had never thought she would feel for many, many years.

"No, no, nooooo! I don't want to believe it! I don't want to believe it!" Yuki-Onna thrashed around.

"Yukiko, what's wrong?" Frosty asked as he approached her to comfort her.

"No, get away!" She shot icicle at Frosty, which pierced through him.

"Oh my!" Yuray screamed.

"Frosttttyyyy!" Ken yelled.

Yuki-Onna stopped and saw what she did, but Frosty didn't say anything or even look in pain with the icicles piercing through his body. After all, he was made of snow.

"Yukiko…" Frosty approached her and held her hand together. "I know that we only know each other for a short time, but when I am with you, I felt very happy. It is like the happiest time I ever have. I do feel happy when I play with my friends, Aiko, and others in the snow, but this feeling is different, and I want this feeling to last. I want you to stay with me."

Yuki-Onna began crying. "Oh, Frosty…. I can't be with you. What they said….is the truth. I was the one who froze the men over the past week."

"But why? Why did you do it, Yukiko?" Frosty asked.

"Well…. I just…. Did it out of spite. When I was a human very long time ago, I used to have someone who I loved deeply. He and I were going to marry. On the day of the wedding, I waited for him, waited, and waited, but he never came. That was when I found out that he fell in love with another woman. I felt so sad that I jumped outside in the snow….and…. well, I became what you see me now. That is why I haunt lone man with a wife," she explained with tears.

"That explains all the victims. They were all married," Ken pointed out.

"True, but what a sad story….!" Yuray cried.

"That's why we can't be together, Frosty. I am not a good person you think I am. We should stay away from each other and never see each other again," Yuki-Onna said as she walked away, but Frosty stopped her.

"No way. Like I said before, I don't care what you did or who you really are. I cared about you, Yukiko and…. I love you," Frosty said.

"Hhhaaaah!" Yuray gasped as her face blushed.

"Oh, Frosty!" Yuki-Onna cried in tears as she hugged the snowman.

On that same night, all the men who became frozen by Yuki-Onna became unfrozen and recovered. The next day, on February 14th, a joyous occasion was happening at the park.

Blizzaria and Jackie Frost were using their icy power to create seats made of ice for people to sit on, and even create an arch made of snow and ice. Many people, including Ken, Aiko, and their friends and Yokai alike came to see the most important and miraculous ceremony; Frosty the Snowman's wedding.

Frosty looked splendid and clean as he was at the front. Then, the bride came in a beautiful snow-white dress with a gown. She walked slowly as Blizzaria played the piano. Jackie Frost was the parson.

"And I announce to you both, snow husband and snow wife!" She declared. "You may kiss the bride!"

Frosty and Yukiko gave their first kiss, a kiss of true love. The children and Yokai cheered for them for a becoming newly wedded couple on the day of Valentine's.

_Frosty the Snowman_

_Was a jolly happy soul!_

_With corn cope pipe and button nose_

_And two eyes made out of coal_

_Frosty the Snowman was once a lonely snowman._

_But now that he's wedded._

_The children know _

_How he found his true love!_

_Frosty the Snowman_

_And his newly wedded wife_

_They need to hurry back to the North Pole_

_But as they always say..._

_We're back someday!_

"And so, Frosty and his wife, Yukiko lived happily ever after, and every day since then, they felt joy, love, and happiness together, and they both never felt alone ever again," S.D Junior concluded.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! And happy Valentine's Day! **

**I finally decided to write a Valentine's Day one-shot for my Yo-Kai Watch story. Now, I understand and noticed so many times that you guys really want to ship between Ken and Katie/Fumika, but I decided not to go that route and quite frankly, I actually don't like it. **

**However, this story is something I thought an I really enjoyed writing it. This story was in the work two weeks before it releases, so the time I am writing this is about a week before Valentine's Day. **

**Well, with all that said, I hope you all enjoy your Valentine's Day and the three-day weekend. Thank you for reading and please leave any review, comments, and others. **


End file.
